Jealous of a Kid
by Himitsu no Tokumei
Summary: Benn couldn't believe he was really jealous of a kid. Then again, he never thought that a kid could steal a piece of his Captain, his lover, away from him. ShanksBenn, implied future Lawlu.
It has been a long time since I last posted and honestly rather than type out a one-shot I should be working on my currently unfinished stories, but I really wanted to get part of my new Lawlu obsession out. And since I refuse (and hopefully it lasts this time cause I have too many ongoing stories atm) to start another multi-chapter fic unless it will only have like 3-4 chapters. Nothing like all the ones I have going now that are 10-20+ (although Infected is almost finished, YAY!).

This story has been in synopsis status for a good two years or so. Just sitting there... waiting to be typed... all sad and lonely... Who was I to break its spirit and tell it it had to be put off for a while longer. And it was short enough that I figured it wouldn't hurt to type it out. I do not have a sequel planned for this one, but I can think of a few scenes where one might fit... Now I kinda have potential sequels planned... If so, they will be a while in the future before I get them out. Hopefully... Considering I have so many other stories to write first... Maybe...

I now gift you with 3800 words! (Exactly, which I was pretty pleased when I realized that.)

 **I do no own One Piece :'( If I did there would be a lot more Yaoi in it**

* * *

 **Jealous of a Kid**

The sun was just starting to set below the horizon, the Red Force bobbing lazily in the steady waves. A few people mulled around the deck, one holding his empty bottle up to the dying light, squinting eye even with the bottleneck to confirm there indeed wasn't a drop left before grumbling and heading back towards the hatch that lead to the cellar; maybe he could convince the cook to give him another bottle. Loud hollers could intermittently be heard coming from below deck, where the previous drunkard had vanished, an indication that most of the crew was still in the midst of a wild party. The few that weren't seemed off in their own world or actually doing their jobs. Maybe… A pair of feet could be seen on the edge of the crow's nest, a soft snoring drifting down for those keen enough to hear it. Not that anyone cared. The lookout wasn't _really_ necessary. Really, what could harm them in _East Blue_ of all places?

Well… what could harm any of them other than their idiot captain? Red hair shifting in the slight breeze, triplet scars almost shining in the crimson lighting, Red-Haired Shanks gazed out towards their current heading. He was leaning forward slightly, arm resting on the aged wood of the forward railing and one foot hooked loosely around the back of the other. His long cloak swayed in the wind, flying back just enough to reveal that the left sleeve of his shirt was equally as lively, dancing on the soft air currents. It was odd to see, he mused, the loss of his arm having been so recent. Almost as if he still didn't believe it he brought his hand up to the stump of a shoulder, elbow still firmly planted on the rail.

"Here I almost expected you to be looking the other way," a cool voice said from behind him, accompanied by the dull tapping of hard soles on wood.

While he made no move to acknowledge he heard his first mate, but he did say softly to the sky, "We already said our 'till next time's, right Luffy? Looking back at you now would be an insult. Next time I see you… will be when you bring your 'better than mine' crew."

A soft chuckle, with some underlying tone to it. "And here I'd thought you'd gotten _attached_ to the kid," Benn muttered, voice a little dry. "Could almost see where the two of you'd become joined at the hip." The man turning around to face, his dark eyes watched as his Captain sat back on the rail, again bringing a hand up to cup the slight nub that was all that was left of his arm. The soft smile on his face sent an icy chill down the ravenette's spine.

In the fraction of a second it took for Benn to cross the short distance between them that smile was wiped from his face in favor of confusion. Not that Shanks had any problem with his first mate smashing their lips together, but it was just uncharacteristically not Benn. The sniper's right hand roughly framed his face, thumb tracing the course scars as he closed his eyes contentedly and tilted his head back to allow better access. That turned out to be a bad move, though, for when Benn leant in a little farther the heel of his left hand dug into the top of Shank's remaining one where it was pinned to the railing, causing him to hiss at the discomfort. And while Benn did pull away from the kiss and take his weight off that hand, the look in those dark pools told him this was far from over. Never releasing that seemingly fragile wrist, the smartest man in east blue hurriedly stomped his way across the deck, ignoring the amused looks from both Lucky Roo and Yasopp as he literally drug their Captain behind him (the man refusing to walk as he found it more amusing as well), and slamming the door open hard enough he feared he might have just made a large hole in the wall. He ignored it as he pushed the other man into the room and slammed the door behind him with equal force, a small crack appearing in the sturdy frame from the abuse. Exchanging a small chuckle, which drew a few looks from other members of their crew, Lucky Roo and Yasopp retreated back into the galley, warning the others they might want to avoid going near the Captain's quarters for a while.

Letting himself be led backwards by the kiss, Shanks wasn't surprised when he was none-too-kindly shoved onto the bed, the other man climbing on top of him and once again preoccupying his mouth. Trying desperately to hide his smirk, Shanks couldn't help but wonder what had gotten his lover into a tizzy; After all, Benn was never this aggressive in bed. Now he was pulling a knee up between his legs, brushing it slightly against the forming bulge in the redhead's pants before pulling out of the kiss to watch him gasp. Silver eyes gazed up at the other male, a laugh crossing their murky depths at the emotions he saw in his partner's dark eyes. Yes, something was definitely working the man up, but he figured he'd enjoy this Benn a while longer before asking.

Deft hands worked at the buttons on his shirt, parting the fabric once it was no longer connected to allow rough hands to wander over his torso. They massaged his chest, paying a little extra care to his sensitive nipples, before sliding a little lower and tracing the lines of his abs, stopping just shy of the sash around his waist. And all the while their mouths were locked in a dance of tongues, breath coming hard as Benn refused to part.

The sniper's touch receded as he instead worked his floral top off, the thin material floating down to the floor to land in a small heap. Those hand then went back to trying to figure out that damn sash, a task that quickly grew frustrating as he couldn't quite seem to figure it out while dueling his captain for dominance in their kiss. Deciding that, in the long run, the sash was more important, he reluctantly broke the kiss. Issuing a quiet growl, Shanks tried to prolong it as long as possible, leaning up into it as long as he could before a strong hand pushed him back down and he relented, working to quickly recover his lost breath.

Falling back so he was sitting on the swordsman's knee, a lustful glaze over his eyes, Benn's nimble fingers made quick work of the offending material now that he could see what he was doing. The next item attacked was the brown trousers concealing his ultimate prize. While Benn worked on the cord tying his pants up Shanks shrugged off his coat and shirt, shoving the items off the bed so that once the dark-haired was finished his body would be laid bare for whatever the heated man had in mind. His heart thudded louder against his chest in anticipation, eager for whatever new adventure was in store for him, but also a little worried. Sure, he'd _wondered_ what it might be like to have their positions reversed, but neither of them had ever really _initiated_ a conversation about it. Now, though, something had upset the older man enough that it seemed he was going to _commit_ such things without even asking. And if Shanks was entirely honest, he kind of liked this possessive Benn.

In one, swift motion that rough fabric was yanked down to his knees, bearing his need to the chilled air. The sudden drop in temperature, accompanied by the friction of his trousers made him hiss at the sensation and throw his head back. Shifting his weight so he could wedge the material passed his knee, the taller male hastily finished removing his lover's last article of closing, tossing it across the room to land discarded in some far off corner. Desire welling up in his chest, tempered only by his inexperience, he slowly brought his head down between his Captain's legs.

Shanks gasped at the sudden contact, having lost focus of what was going on around him when the cold air had swept through him like a storm. Now, though, the heat of Benn's mouth flooded through his body, making him moan with need. The number of times he'd had this done to him could probably be counted on one hand, and that just piqued the red-haired pirate's interest more. What had riled his first mate up enough to warrant such a blatant display of possession?

Despite the unfamiliarity of his actions, there was something Benn had become accustomed to during such a performance. Long fingers snaked their way into his hair, roughly tugging at the course stands in encouragement to speed up his pace. And for a short moment his lover's impatience was amusing. The action was far too one-sided, though. Looking up from his current position, Benn traced that hand up to the arm, passed the elbow, over the bump of the shoulder, across the collar bone, and right over the all that was left of the missing appendage. From somewhere dark inside him a growl tried to rise in his throat, but he bit it back down.

A soft chuckle fluttered down through the delirious moans. "Did you just growl?" the other male asked lightheartedly, gasping in surprise as his lover picked up the pace to try and throw him off. Okay, so maybe he had actually growled, but like he was going to admit that. So, he just had to keep distracting his partner.

He was getting close, but Shanks' head was swimming too much for him to coherently warn the sniper. Instead it came out as series of grunts interrupted by brief syllables that couldn't be combined into anything legible. To Benn's credit, he didn't let the momentary surprise catch him off guard, swallowing what he could.

Coming down from his euphoric high, the redhead barely registered that his dark-haired lover had vacated their bed to discard his own remaining articles of clothing. He hurried over to the nightstand, rummaging around in the top drawer for a short moment before removing a small bottle from it and closing the drawer. Benn then proceeded to climb on top of his lover. Smashing their lips together, right hand mingling with the crimson strands of his Captain's hair, the fingers of his left hand worked deftly at removing the stopper. It came out with an audible pop, signaling the end of the kiss as the taller male sat up a bit, a small amount of liquid spilling onto the younger man's stomach as the person over him tipped some oil into his hand. The glass was cold against his side, where Benn had decided to lean it to prevent the valuable bedroom commodity from spilling, but Shanks was too intent on what the other was doing to care at the moment.

Silver eyes went wide as he realized just what his lover was doing. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, and as that first finger slid in he had to physically swallow the gulp rising in his throat. Benn was preparing himself. Benn, who usually just laid back and let Shanks do all the work in the bedroom Benn, the man who would not openly admit or deny that he was sleeping with one of the strongest pirates on the five seas Benn, was preparing himself for sex. An embarrassing task, based on the way his cheeks flared to life and he avoided meeting the younger man's gaze. Shanks wanted to ask, to pry into what could have upset his first mate enough that the man would drag him all the way across the deck to their room, in full sight of anyone wanting to watch, before pushing him down and going after him ravenously only to _not_ completely ravage him, but he was too preoccupied with staring for his mouth to work properly. Or at all. He wasn't usually in a position where he could easily see the other's face during this part, so he was drinking in all the minute changes and expressions that crossed his lover's face. Being scrutinized so thoroughly seemed minorly disconcerting to the older man, by the way his brows creased, but to his credit he didn't once stop in his ministrations. And then he finally looked over from the corner of his eyes, catching and holding Shanks' stare as his fingers slipped out of his entrance.

Gathering up the bottle, the glass on one side warmed by its contact with the younger man's body, he poured another generous amount into his palm before reaching to hand it to the person underneath him. He stopped halfway there, looking slightly to the man's left with his lips raised slightly in a snarl. The frustrated look, so foreign on the calculating sniper's face, almost made Shanks laugh; almost. Instead he just waited as Benn leant over him to place the bottle, stopper misplaced somewhere around the bed to be found later in the morning once both were up to the task of searching, question hovering on his lips. It remained there as calloused hands found their way to his erection, slathering it up in the faintly lavender scented oil. Feeling the lubricant was sufficiently spread, Benn hovered over his lover's nether region for a few seconds before slowly lowering his hips, using one hand as a guide. He paused again, briefly, as the tip touched his entrance, calming himself with a deep, steady breath before pushing the head passed that loosened ring of muscle.

It wasn't until Benn was fully seated on him that Shanks would have dared to speak up. He told himself it was out of respect, but in all honesty it was because he feared the other man would stop if he dared interrupt him before this point, and with such a tantalizing reward hanging right in front of his nose Shanks didn't want to risk it. Once he had the other man wanting— _needing_ —this as much as he did then he would take the opportunity to ask him the questions nagging at the back of his mind.

Seconds turned into a minute before Benn worked up the energy or courage to move. He was slow at first, both hands on the redhead's chest as he lifted himself off the embedded member to its head before easing back down, becoming familiar with the feel of the foreign object penetrating his body. There was pain and pleasure mixed in his dark eyes, which eased more towards the latter each time he moved along the shaft. In just another short moment he had set himself a steady pace, a little slow, perhaps, but easy to maintain.

And that is when Shanks reached forward and grabbed his hip, displaying how much strength he still had even with one arm missing by being able to hold him in place a few inches from resting on his abdomen. He tried to squirm out of that grip, but found it futile and instead settled on giving him an _almost_ pleading look, because like hell was he going to beg to be fucked. "Would you mind telling me what has you so worked up?" Shanks inquired, voice husky with unsupressed lust. Fortunately, when it mattered most Shanks had the uncanny ability to keep his wits about him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Benn asked in reply, a moan on his words as he was forcibly moved a little by that hand at his waist. That _single_ hand at his waist, his mind supplied, that burning sting of dark emotions at the back of his throat making his eyes sharp.

"Well, considering that in the last three years I have managed to get you ride me only one, and it took two weeks of begging, I'll remind you, I'd say something's up," was the cool response. His words were still clouded with desire, yet he somehow still managed to come off suave. "And don't think I haven't noticed how your lips keep curling up as if you have an unpleasant taste in your mouth; and don't you dare say it's because you just blew me because you looked like that even before you hauled me off to bed," he added when it didn't appear that he was going to get an immediate answer. "Tell me and I'll let you move."

Hanging his head in defeat, he mumbled, "…ke it."

"I couldn't hear that," Shanks chided childishly, a devilish grin on his face.

"I said I don't like it, alright?" Benn half shouted, gaze shooting back up as he panted softly. He tried to wriggle out of that firm hand, again finding it useless, before looking off to the side. "Of course _you'd_ be stupid enough to lose an arm to such a pathetic Sea King, but that doesn't mean I have to act that it didn't happen," he continued, passion and frustration scraping off his cool veneer.

"It's just an arm, Benn," he consoled. "It seems a small price to pay for protecting that silly kid." He was just about release his grip on the ravenette's hip when he noticed the small tick at the right corner of Benn's mouth and eye. Wait, could he be…? "Are you jealous?" The way the older man reacted Shanks couldn't think of as anything but cute.

He twitched again. Oh, he was. And he knew it. And Shanks knew it so there was no point in denying it, so he slowly said, "I can't help it if it feels like I've lost a piece of _my lover_ to that kid." Don't mistake, he didn't blame Luffy; he was just a kid after all. No, if he blamed anyone it was Shanks for being as big of an idiot as he was. Why hadn't he just used Haoshoku Haki from the start? For all he knew it was because it was more dramatic to sacrifice an arm. Stupid Captain.

Shanks did laugh at this, lifting his first mate before slamming him back down, causing both of them to gasp. "If you are jealous of anyone it should be the Sea King," he mused, releasing his hold so Benn could resume his pace. "It's the one that ate it, after all."

"Yeah, but you willingly sacrificed it to save _Luffy_ , therefore it belongs to him," Benn reasoned, letting out a stream of shallow moans as he continually impaled himself on the Yonko's member. "Regardless of who _ate_ it."

"You really are too cute sometimes," he stated out loud this time, reaching up to sensually caress the sniper's cheek. "You really shouldn't be jealous over something as silly as an arm. Yes, I gave my arm—" _and my hat_ , he thought to himself "—to Luffy, but there is something that will always belong to you. My heart."

He was so taken aback by the other man's words that he actually stopped for a second before letting out a muffled snort. "You are so fucking corny," he breathed, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," Shanks replied, just as confident, pulling the sniper down for long, passionate kiss as he started thrusting up to meet his lover each time he came back down.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, well passed two in the morning, when Benn was somehow jostled groggily from his sleep. His back was sore from their previous activities, fresh bruises standing out against the light skin on his neck, and there as a hand splayed across his face, palm up. That's probably what woke him. Of course, even after three rounds his lover wouldn't be able to sleep still.

Rolling onto his right side so he could stare at the fearsome pirate's sleeping face, something he would never do if there was even the remote chance anyone would notice, he couldn't help but trace his thoughts back to their previous conversation. Luffy was a good kid, and he could understand exactly why Shanks had no qualms with giving up an arm for him. Thinking on it, he was pretty sure that had the situation been reversed that Luffy would have done the same. That kid really was very similar to his Captain. "Similar…?" he mumbled out loud, a small chuckle on his lips. "Yep, he's definitely similar to Shanks. I really feel sorry for whoever that kids ends up choosing." _After all,_ he started, _once he has his hands on something he is not going to let it go._

* * *

 **Many Many Miles Away, on an Island in North Blue**

A violent sneeze rattled through the air, jolting the teenager from his quite relaxed position against the mound of fluff and clothing and causing him to accidentally toss the book in his hands a good five feet away. And that mound of fluff was moving. A round head with two small ears on top and large black eyes peered at him over its substantial girth, the 'pile of clothing and fluff' revealed to actually be some type of polar bear actually wearing clothes. "Are you coming down with a cold, Law?" the mink asked meekly. He received no reply at first.

Wiping his nose on the back of his hand before resituating the fur hat that had become lopsided from the sudden interruption, the young man grudgingly stood from his comfortable seat to go retrieve his book. The spine, which was facing up with the pages splayed upon the grass, read "Transmissible Diseases" and looked well-worn from repeated use. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes he should probably get more sleep, but there was just so much he still needed to learn and who knew just how much time to learn it. "I don't think so," he replied back, yellow eyes focusing on his companion. "Doesn't feel like I'm getting sick at least, and I should know what that feels like. Ah, don't get up Bepo-ya. I want to lay on you more," he added as the mink went to sit up. Instead it just watched as he made his way back over and made himself comfortable in its fur again.

"Hm, well maybe someone's talking about you then," Bepo replied, laying his head back on the grass and starting to drift back off to sleep.

"Yeah, sure," Law agreed, not entirely hearing what the polar bear was saying. After all, he still had a lot to learn.

* * *

I play around a little bit with Benn, since he is usually shown as cool and composed. I can see Shanks being able to rile him out of that composure, though, thus his kind of ooc-ness. I also messed with when Law met Bepo a little, since I wasn't entirely sure about that. I think I read somewhere that it was ten years ago (post timeskip) and this is twelve years ago (post timeskip) so he might have met him a bit early, but I think it works.

The funny thing is I initially meant for the end bit to have Zoro instead, and he sneezed in the middle of a fight with Kuina and she told him he better not use a cold as the excuse for why he lost, but then I fell in love with the Lawlu (and subsequently ZoSan) pairing and it became Law at the end instead of our favorite Marimo. I still like Zolu, but I just like Lawlu better now. And poor Law, no matter how hard he tries he is not going to be able to get away from Luffy.

I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.

 **As always, reviews are luffed and appreciated! :)**


End file.
